1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a valve and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a ball-type shut off valve having improved seating means and ball actuator means to insure more effective closure and provide a valve which is easily assembled and maintained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The improvements specified herein relate to a ball-type valve of the type disclosed in the patent to Burke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,803 issued Sept. 26, 1967, entitled "Ball Valve With Improved Resilient Closing Means"; the patent to Burke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,355, issued Sept. 16, 1969, entitled "Ball Valve With Improved Resilient Closing Means", and applicant's copending Application Ser. No. 360,654, filed May 16, 1973 and entitled "Improved Ball Valve" and now abandoned.
The pivotally mounted actuator arm of the type disclosed in the above patent and patent application is generally provided with an outwardly extending cam surface for forcing the ball against the ball seat, the ball being guided toward the seat by a ball retaining pin. The actuator arm is also provided with a pair of elongated outwardly extending parallel fingers or ball carrying means for contacting and carrying the unseated ball out of the way of fluid passage through the valve. It is necessary in this type of valve that these fingers have an opening in the center in order to straddle the ball retaining pin when moving past the said pin. Due to the required length of the said fingers, it has heretofore proven difficult to install the actuator arm within the valve body.
Further, one of the primary advantages disclosed in the prior art patents is that of a resilient pivot pin connected to the actuator arm whereby the ball is resiliently urged toward the metal seat to prevent damage to the ball or the seat if too much force is applied on the ball against the seat. However, since the ball cannot be guided directly into the seat, even with this resilient pivot pin some damage and often excessive wear is induced by the ball impacting the rim of the seat before falling into place within the seat and being urged thereagainst with the actuator arm cam.